


Just Desserts

by Che_Butter



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bondage, Cooking, Explicit Language, F/M, Fern Mertens (DOM), Finn Mertens (DOM), Food Kink, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Multi, Punishment, Reader (SUB/DOM), Sexual Content, Teasing, completed story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Che_Butter/pseuds/Che_Butter
Summary: Some humans like chocolate. Others indulge on ice cream. There are even people out there that say that the best sweet treat is pie.But for YOU, Dear Reader, You prefer the sickeningly sweet taste of something a little more unique, heroically decorated and well, let's face it...forbidden.And that thinking right there is what really makes a mess of things.





	1. Finn Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!
> 
> Hope everyone is having a wonderful day so far!! I was doing some writing earlier because I came up with this cute little idea starring YOU, dear reader!! 
> 
> To try to make things a little less confusing, I have capitalized the first letter of “You” and “Your” to help You notice when and what portrays to You in this second person, present tense story!
> 
> Posted below is Your key to some of the abbreviations in this chapter!!
> 
> N/A (Your Name)  
> S/C (Skin Color)  
> E/C (Eye Color)  
> H/C (Hair Color)  
> EB/C (Eye Brow Color
> 
> ENJOY!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows that Finn's Finn Cakes are for Finn ONLY. You know that rule too, however Your immense craving for the sweet treats over rules Your common sense. 
> 
> This isn't the first time You have let your stomach control Your thinking. But if Finn has anything to say about it, it will be Your last. His plan? Get You hooked on maybe another type of Sugar thru some much needed punishment. You only brought this on Yourself, Dear Reader.

“This is your fault you know.” The blonde haired hero looks down at Your bound body before him. 

“You know Finn Cakes are for Finn ONLY.”

You struggle against the bonds holding You firm. Finn only watches You with a raised eyebrow. His metallic hand slowly stirring the ingredients in the purple bowl. You scream out something that almost sounded like asshole in Finn’s opinion, but our words are to muffled too tell. The hero just ignores Your outburst. 

“I hope You are happy with yourself N/A, because now I need to make more.” 

If only You didn’t have a rag tied around Your S/C face then maybe You could tell him the truth. You had tried to tell Finn earlier right after he had pinned You to the floor, that Fern had said that it was okay for You to eat one…...or two....or three.

Your E/C eyes widen as You realize that, that damn mischievous grass being knew that You can’t resist the sweetness that is the little cupcakes. Damn him! He was more than aware that You would end up eating the whole entire refrigerated tray. This was one of Fern’s pranks. Damn. Damn! And since You had emptied a whole entire tray before there was no way in hell that Finn was going to believe You, gag on or not! You are such an idiot!

Some of Your H/C hair falls into Your eyes. It tickles your freckled nose and You resist the urge to sneeze. Finn just watches You with an unreadable expression before turning back to the counter top. You feel his blue eyes periodically gazing at You from their corners . 

Jeeze! The ropes tied around Your wrists and chest feel like they are getting tighter. You see Finn smirk ever so slightly when You whimper. They were getting tighter!! With every movement that You make the constricting coils that hold You firm grow more firmer in their embrace. As much as You hate to admit it, Finn has You...in more ways than one.

“Oh, N/A, when will you learn?” Finn’s sing-songy tone makes You squirm in response. The bonds around Your waist tightened so tight that you feel bile rising in Your throat from the action. You close Your eyes at the feeling. Opening them only to see Finn’s smug look a few inches from Your face. The purple bowl is tucked under his one arm as he pulls out the wooden spoon and brings it straight to Your where Your lips would be if they weren’t silenced by a cooking rag.

“I always get what I want.” 

Finn smiles deviously as the spoon moves away from You. You glare as You watch Finn place the utensil filled with the pale batter into his awaiting mouth. He doesn’t remove the spoon from his pink lips, instead his white teeth bite down on the item, allowing his free hand to grip Your chin roughly. He chuckles as You shake Your head. Your desperate attempt to make Finn lose his hold on Your face is unsuccessful. His strong fingers trace Your cheek in an upwards motion before he stands back up to his full height. 

The ropes around Your slender wrists cause You to try to still Your frantic struggles. Your bondage is sloppy mostly because Finn appeared to have some difficulty pinning you down. He had breathed a sigh of relief when he had finally secured Your figure to one of the wooden table legs. The hero probably wouldn’t have even thought about gagging You, but You being Your usual feisty self, stupidly put the idea in his head when You started cursing him and everything else that walked on two legs. You and Your constant need to have the last word. You think after 16 years You would have learned when to keep Your damn mouth shut.

Finn walks over to the stovetop area. You are helpless to watch as Finn carefully pours the brown batter into each of the small little cups on the freshly cleaned tin tray. They aren’t even baked and yet the cakes still smell good. You try again at loosening your bonds that are securing You to one of the table legs. The ropes securing Your hands are double knotted and Your constant squirming is only going to make the rope burn around Your wrists worse. But the rational part of Your brain is losing the battle.

“I would stop struggling so much N/A. You aren’t getting out till the Finn Cakes are all completely finished and then…..” Finn’s deep voice says. His blue eyes trailing the form of Your body, from Your petite chest, to Your perfectly grabbable waist, all the way down to Your long S/C legs. “Well, then it all depends on how good You are.”

How can someone be so beautiful and scary at the same time? It didn’t make any sense. Yet Finn is both those things. The boy’s long blonde hair hangs loosely out of his white bear hat as he smiles at You. His long fingers grip the now filled tin tray with a sense of determination as he slowly opens the oven door. Effortlessly the hero inserts the unbaked treat into the hot cooking device. Even from across the room, You can feel some of the intense heat. It makes You subconsciously close Your eyes. Whether or not Finn noticed is beyond You, but a few seconds later the oven door slams shut.

The sixteen year old walks towards Your bound form. You scream at him as he approaches and even attempt to kick out. None of Your pathetic attempts though achieved their intended purpose much to Your outrage. Finn only merely dodges every one of Your poorly aimed kicks with immense ease. You did get a stern look, perhaps a warning, when You start rocking against the leg. The table that You are tied to shook with Your movement, something that triggers such a look from Finn that You instantly stop.

Finn leans lazily on the corner of the table, he is just out of Your angrily kicking feet. His eyes once more look down at Your writhing form before gazing at something on the table. He is grabbing something...

What is in his hand? 

Your E/C eyes stare intently at the small round object in Finn’s hand. No. It couldn’t be! Your eyes go wide as You focus on the lone survivor of Your conquest earlier. A single Finn Cake. You feel Your mouth water at the very sight of it.

“You know if You would have just asked I would have gladly shared one of these with you.” Finn gloats. His eyes flashing for a moment or so, before his delicate fingers start to peel the wrapper off of the delicious treat. So slowly and carefully that it is torturous to watch.

“But, since You obviously don’t have any manners. I think this one I will just enjoy.” 

You buck wildly to which Finn smirked.

“I really would stop struggling N/A. You are giving me such naughty ideas.”

You try to control the blush that threatens to take over Your face after hearing Finn’s words. You fail, just like You have been failing at containing Your shameful arousal. You moan a soft sigh. It's getting harder to stay mad.

Your captor brushes the long strands of hair away from his pale face. His sky blue eyes never leave Your E/C orbs as he starts licking the icing. White cream settles across his face as he nibbles the muffle itself. Those dark lustful eyes seem to be imagining You in the cupcake’s place. You squirm under their hungry gaze.

Finn suddenly kneels before You. His one hand holding Your leg in a gentle but firm grip. It doesn’t matter though if You try to kick or not, it’s futile. The sixteen year old has You tied up and now has Your legs out of the way too. You are human and humans aren’t able to pull their legs in on themselves. Finn seems to come to that realization too, as You feel his one hand release its grip. His fingers found themselves tracing the grooves of Your young face. 

“You are so beautiful N/A.” He whispers into your ear. You try to tell him that he is too but again the gag prevents Your endearing comment to be legible. You can’t help but furrow your EB/C eyebrows at his careful yet affectionate touch. 

“Are You going to behave?” His hand cups Your chin. The hero is so close to Your face. So close that You can see the sunspots on his nose. “Well are You?’ It's a seductive tone yet it also sounds dangerous. You nod without even thinking about it. Finn’s hand finds the knot to Your makeshift gag and starts to untie it. It slowly falls to the kitchen’s floor, leaving You breathless.

You can speak but You don’t know what to say as Finn’s human fingers trace the remainder of the white frosting on the cupcake. You watch entranced at the show before You. So much that You barely have time to register the order Finn demands of You.

“Eat it.”

His long fingers are in Your mouth’s reach as You find yourself opening for their entrance. Finn only allows one finger in though as You eagerly suck the delicious cream off. He moans and strokes Your cheek once more making a trail of Finn Cake icing as he went. Your tongue wraps around Finn’s index finger more as his other hand twirls a piece of Your H/C hair absentmindedly. He inserts another finger quickly in Your warm mouth so quickly that You cough. Yet You pick up the pace with little trouble. Finn’s tongue finds itself licking the trail of creme as You slurp to Your heart's content. Only Finn’s movements are much more slower than Yours. Finn must realize that You are contemplating on biting the two fingers inserted in Your mouth after discovering that Your once soft love nibbles are becoming harder and harder by the growing second.

“Don’t bite me N/A. You won’t like what happens to You, if you do.”

Another warning followed by an animalistic look, yet it ceases to scare You. You try to ease up more as one fingers leaves the inside of Your lips. Saliva coats it in long sticky drops as Finn stares at it and then back up at You. You are trying so hard to be good and not bite as the wet finger finds itself touching Your chin. But You are only human and when his free experienced hand starts to trace Your lips. You can’t resist the urge and bite down much harder. Finn pulls his finger away suddenly, examining the small teeth indent that is evident on the skin.

You start to apologize. You didn’t mean to bite. But Finn without hesitation reties the gag across Your face. “I warned you, N/A.” The hero says menacingly, grabbing Your ankles quickly as he departs from his position. You try to kick and flail out of Finn’s iron grip but only delay him a tad before he binds Your ankles together. “Every time You disobey me, I am going to add another piece of rope to Your bondage.” You scream at the injustice. Finn doesn’t even look at You as he ties one more knot to the ropes around Your ankles, he just keeps talking.

“Honestly it doesn’t bother me. I am into this kind of stuff and You, N/A,” His hands after testing the double knot in Your new bondage find their way back up to Your face. “Are quite the motivator.” Finn winks, his lips pressing firmly on Your cheek for a moment before standing up to check on his baking cakes. You almost trip him this time to which Finn just shakes his fingers at You in a scolding way. 

You try to rock your body back against the table again, maybe You can loosen a knot that way, and with Finn not looking at You, You can maybe escape. But of course, Your attempt attracts the hero’s attention who is just now taking out the freshly baked new cupcakes. He glares at You and shakes his head slowly. Another warning. Yet this time You refuse to acknowledge his command.

Finn just sighs before walking back over to Your trapped form. With Your ankles tied, You can’t really kick as easily as You use too. Your captor just smiles down at You before sitting on your legs once more. You can’t fight the rope that he winds around Your knees but you do try to spit...only to remember that You are gagged.

“Oh N/A…..what am I going to do with you?” He whispers into your ear, one of his hands pats Your head, causing more of Your hair to fall into your eyes. You sneeze in reply, making Finn giggle. His hands help his knees get up off of You. Your legs are now even more useless.

“Now to let them cool for a few minutes.” Finn said, glancing at You and then back up where the steaming desserts are. You can’t see the Finn Cakes but man can You smell them. They smell like heaven. If only You can have one. 

Finn was humming something happily as he grabs a small container from the counter top. You didn’t need to be up close to know what it is. Frosting! From what you can see it was the white coloring that the hero used the most. As he walks by You, You succeed in Your prior mission to trip him. Finn and the frosting tube both fall on top of You. Too bad the frosting isn’t open and You are gagged.

Whoops. Your little action of defiance only causes Finn to add another coil of rope from his shorts onto Your body. You moan when he decides on wrapping it around Your upper chest. Further encasing Your arms in their bondage. After the last knot is added, Finn just stands back up, frosting in hand, blows You a kiss and heads over to the table.

You can make out one of the undecorated Finn Cake in his hand a few seconds later, the boy starts carefully decorating the dessert in its iconic fashion. Finn is just starting to finish the top of the white hat folds when You somehow got enough momentum to kick out. It all happens so fast after that. The Finn Cake ends up splattered all over the floor, its deliciousness contaminated by the tough ground. Your gag is somehow hanging loosely around Your neck from Your high powered kick, and Finn well, interestingly enough is just standing there, not moving. You are so determined to escape your predicament by Your own accord, but seriously now You really aren’t sure if it is possible. You flinch when Finn’s eyes met Your own.

“Look what you did.” He mutters. His words dangerous and sending a smell tremor down Your spine. 

“OMG Finn, I am sorry.” You say nervously. If Your hands weren’t tied behind Your back You would be waving them back in forth in embarrassment. “I didn’t mean to do that. I am so sorry!” Finn says nothing just walks slowly towards You. You fidget under his intense gaze. You continue to apologize as Finn pulls more ropes out of his pockets. What more can he possibly tie? Honestly You didn’t know how the hell You managed that kick. If You weren’t so freaked out by the sixteen year old ominously sitting on Your legs, You might have said something challenging. However the more those cold blue eyes stare into Yours, the more You realize how scared You are.

“Please let me go Finn. That was an accident.” You whimper. “Please.”  
Finn only tilts his head at You. He is mulling something over in his mind. Which is either very good or very bad.

Finn says nothing but begin untying Your wrists from the leg. Is he honoring your request? Sure enough the wrist ropes which are the only ones that are tied around the table leg loosen. You feel the sudden urge to stretch but Finn quickly grabs Your hands and wraps them back up. The only difference this time, is that the table leg is no longer supporting You. That being said your upper half falls to the ground with a thud.

“What are you doing Finn?!” You shout out. He is adding more ropes to You. Ropes cover Your body in numerous different places and the knots are all inaccessible to Your spasming fingers. You squirm in annoyance as the hero finishes adding a rope that connects Your wrists and Your ankles together. 

“Let me go!” You wail as Your hero picks You up and carries You over to one of the tall cabinets.  
You squirm in his hold, desperate to escape the now open pantry that he was facing. “I said I was sorry! Please Finn!”

“I was going to enjoy both my sweets at the same time, but apparently I have to choose.”  
You were about to apologize again when Finn suddenly drops You on the middle shelf. Your head and feet just touch the shelf’s roof. Damn Your height!!

Sweet and sealed candies, cheesy snacks, cookies and other assorted treats line the shelf with You. Finn proceeds to somehow get his hands behind Your trembling form, pushing all the containers that were behind You and rearranging them into columns beside You.

Under closer inspection, your E/C eyes appear to make out poorly drawn stick figures on each of the containers. Your eyes widen in realization that the huge shelf You are currently placed on houses Finn’s personal stash. 

“So, I guess I will just have to save eating You for later.”

What?! He can’t do that to You! You aren’t food!”

You are gearing up to scream out a few foul words but Finn quickly re-gagged You before You even start. You try to kick out in horror, only for You to find that You are pinned between the floor of the upper shelf and the shelf that You are laying on. The only thing that is coming from Your futile attempts to escape is the shelf occasionally creaking.

“One more thing I have to do.”

Finn only smiles before pulling out the white frosting tube. You try to roll over, anything to make it difficult for Finn to draw the white frosting stick figure on Your body. But between being in a somewhat hogtie position and being squeezed between two unbudging spaces, it is hopeless.

The white frosting stick man that Finn draws on You is huge. It is drawn sideways more towards Your shoulders and then ended around Your butt. Finn smiles at his signature mark when he is finished. You shudder at the cheeky grin.

“Now if anyone finds You they will know that You are my treat.”

His strong hands push You farther back on the shelf. What the hell?! You try to fight him but just tire Yourself out. You gaze up at Finn with pleading eyes. Finn answers by putting the other containers all around You almost as if he is trying to conceal Your panicked form. You are right in Your thinking, because before long Finn’s other treats have completely blocked Your body from the naked eye. The only thing of Yours that is still visible to the hero is Your terrified eyes. The smug look he is giving You makes You struggle.

“Just to be on the safe side.” He says playfully. “You look delicious and I don’t want to share.”  
He ends his statement with a wink and then blows You yet another kiss. Oh Glob! He wouldn’t leave You like this would he? 

Your answer comes quick enough as Finn lines up the rest of the containers to block Your face. You can’t see him anymore. But You can hear him slowly closing the pantry door. You again try to twist in Your ropes. Especially when you hear Finn’s last words before he walks away from You.

“Really looking forward to tasting my N/A cake.”


	2. Sugar Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your desire for sugar, got You into this current sticky situation, Dear Reader. Now Your strong cravings for sweets, might just be the needed icing on the cake to get Finn to release You. 
> 
> Maybe? Who knows? You most certainly don't.
> 
> The only thing You do know is that the "hero" that put You in the kitchen pantry, isn't Your so called "rescuer." Your options are still limited. So, You might as well just try to roll with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!
> 
> Thank you all so much for the 5 Kudos, the 1 Bookmark and the 103 Hits!! I am so thrilled to see that my stories are attracting so much attention! It really inspires me to keep on writing! 
> 
> Here is the second and final part of "Just Desserts." featuring You, as the main character. Like before I am going to post a key below so that You can understand what some of the abbreviations are for. I changed some things around so please make sure to take a peek at the key before reading. 
> 
> Your Key:  
> =======  
> E/C (Eye Color)  
> S/C (Skin Color)  
> H/C (Hair Color)  
> Y/N (Your Name)  
> Y/NN (Your Nickname)  
> MALE/FEMALE (Choose One)  
> HE/SHE (Choose One)  
> F/F (Favorite Flavor)  
> ==========
> 
> As always, thanks so much for reading! Enjoy!

You lose track of how long You are in the cabinet. Your E/C eyes are just counting the numerous cracks on the upper shelf. You can barely make out the dents and honestly You are starting to wonder if You are just counting the same barely visible marks over and over again. Either way though You are still dead set on the number 30. I mean You did count 30, it makes little difference if it's the same mark or not. It's amazing that You can see even one crack in the dark pantry that You are trapped in. 

There is not much to do but think in the little area that You find Yourself contained in. Your mind wanders back to memory after memory. Memories of playing with Your brother as a small child and of visiting the mall with Your school friends. The aged mental video of You as a Young child eating homemade cupcakes with Your mom is the one though that really make Your eyes moisten. Hmmmm, maybe that’s why You are so obsessed with Finn’s cakes? You smile as You remember how happy You were then. Oh, how you miss everyone.

You twitch at the memory of the boat sailing away from Your home. It has been almost a month since The Guardians under Minerva’s orders only watched as You drifted further into the ocean. A month almost since You agreed for Your leader’s sake to leave Founder’s Island with Finn. Minerva Campbell herself, had warned You that Finn’s world was chaotic. Glob, if only she knew. Chaotic isn’t even half of it.

You shudder at the memory of almost being absorbed by Slime Princess, being forced to drink numerous glasses of pink lemonade with Fun and then against Your better judgement feel Your heart pound at the thought of almost being burned alive by Flame Finn’s hotness. No pun intended. It was a miracle that You survived Finn’s plan to return Ooo to its “normal” state. Key word, Miracle. You to this day are still wondering how the hell You managed to survive that whole nightmare.

All Your thinking is making Your head hurt. Plus all the stuff that You have previously survived is only making Your final resting place being in the blonde’s pantry cabinet more sad than anything else. A wave of nausea hits You suddenly at the thought. You make a mental prayer that if You ever get out of the predicament You are in, then You swear to whatever damn cosmic entity that happens to be listening right now, that You will never so much as look at another Finn Cake. Happy childhood moment connection or not.

Creak.

Your eyes widen in surprise as a little bit of light enters the pantry. Did some cosmic entity hear your plea? Some containers that are way in front of You are pulled out. You make a few muffled noises in excitement. Oh thank Glob!

The light around You grows and grows until You see Your so called rescuer. You stifle a nervous chuckle when You see that its Fern. His fingers are gripping a bottle of frosting tightly as if his life depends on it. Can Fern see you? You assume not considering that he appears to be sniffing the container like he is addicted to something hallucinatory.

Of all people to find You, it has to be Fern. Oh well, embarrassment later, right now You just want to get out of the ropes. You close Your eyes and make a little moan.

If You weren’t so tired You might have laughed. Fern literally jumps at the noise, dropping the container of frosting on the ground. Some of it actually spray on his face. Okay, that is kinda funny. You smile, as his green eyes stare at You. Or at least You attempt to smile at the shocked grass being. With the gag on Your face it's kinda hard to do much of anything. You do notice though a green blush evident on Fern’s face when You make another soft, pleasing sounding moan.

“Holy Fuck Y/N!! What the hell are you doing in there?!” 

He starts to pull more of the various edible snacks off the shelf to reveal more of Your hogtied figure. Your E/C eyes watch his numerous changing facial expressions as finally Your body is in full view.

The frosting is no longer Fern’s main object of focus. It's You. You blush slightly under his gaze, that is until the grass being erupts into laughter.

“Hahahahah, oh Y/N, You actually listened to what I said?! Hahahah, Oh My Glob...just look at You!!” 

You squirm a bit as Fern wipes the sap from his eyes, hoping that the sixteen year old will take some pity on You. It doesn’t work.

“You really think I am going to untie You?”

You nod slowly, silently hoping that Your gut is wrong.

“Why would I do that Y/N? You look so cute!”

Nope, Your gut wasn’t. You make a mental note to add Fern to Your kill list as soon as you get out of the ropes holding You hostage.

“Screw it! I need a closer peek!” Fern squeals, his strong arms pulling You closer to the edge of the shelf. You struggle a bit as one of his hands traces Your figure.

“Oh wow!! I really can’t untie You now. You’ve been marked.”

You can’t see the frosting mark that Finn had made earlier, but You can feel it. Some of Your clothes had gotten ripped a tad earlier during the whole finasco, allowing some of the blonde’s signature to stick to your S/C skin. One of Fern’s hands finds itself resting on your bottom. 

“Oh Y/N, You look so yummy.” The green counterpart said. “So yummy indeed. No wonder Finn had You placed so far back on the shelf. I completely understand why he wouldn’t want to share.”

Your eyes close in pleasure when Fern starts running his fingers through Your hair. You sigh in contentment.

“Of course, he forgets that I am technically him.”

Oh shit. Fern’s hands reach out to pull You even further towards the edge of the shelf. Half of Your body is hanging off the pantry shelf. You really don’t like the feeling but resist the urge to struggle. You don’t want to fall even if it's pretty much impossible since Your form is currently leaning against Fern’s warm abdomen. Still though You don’t want to take any chances. 

Especially when You feel Fern’s nimble fingers untying the knot that has been keeping You in the horrible bondage position. Your aching legs fall to the shelf that you are tied on. Man, does it feel good! You hear Fern laugh as You stretch Your legs. You can’t help it, the sensation that the stretching is causing just feels wonderful, even if Your ankles and knee caps are still bound together. You knock over a bag of chips in the process as You finally decide to roll Yourself onto Your side. Fern just continues laughing especially when Your actions almost cause You to roll right off the shelf. Thank goodness, the sixteen year old doesn’t move from his location. 

You find yourself gazing up at Fern’s eyes. Your head is now right residing on the upper part of his trousers. A small blush starts to spread across Your face at the realization. Fern’s smirk only makes it worse. He strokes your S/C cheek passionately.

“So that means that whatever he marks, which in this case is You, Y/N, is mine also.”

A frightened whimper escapes Your lips as you Fern allows you to fall completely into his chest. The movement is so sudden You don’t have time to react and fear that for the briefest of minutes that Fern is just going to let You fall to the ground below. Luckily that doesn’t happen.

The sixteen year old’s strong soft arms cradle you as he carries you out of the closet. Oddly enough, he’s gentle with You. Almost like You are a newborn baby or something else fragile and delicate. Your head rests on his chest allowing you the chance to listen to his faint heartbeat. You didn’t know that Fern had a heart! With him being a grass being and not having to breathe or eat human based substances for that matter, You just assumed over time that the boy didn’t physically have one. You were wrong in that thinking. Dead wrong. The soft pounding of the obvious organ in the said being’s chest definitely is more than enough proof for You now to change Your mind. It is a nice feeling.

Fern carries you into the kitchen. The table you were tied too slowly comes into view as well as the oven and stove that Finn had used earlier that day. Your E/C eyes sneak a peek at the kitchen window as Fern walks briskly by. The scene outside shows a setting sun. You can just make out a few lightening bugs in the neighboring trees. Finn has had You tied up in that pantry all day. You struggle a little bit in anger in Fern’s strong hold. 

“Don't worry Y/NN. He was going to come and get you. Finn always keeps his promises.” Fern slowly says before his tone goes playful. “I just got to his special treat first.”

You can feel his chest rumble as he speaks. Is this what Fern thinks brought on Your struggles and annoyed words? Honestly, You are more irritated that You spent Your whole stinking day in the flipping closet! But how would Fern know? He obviously can’t make out Your words with the rag tied tightly in Your mouth, so what’s the use? You cries go silent until Fern quickly throws You over his shoulder. His one arm turning into a vine that wraps around Your waist, stilling Your struggles.

“Just for extra support. I don't want You getting loose.” Fern states in a matter of fact tone. Extra support for what? 

Your eyes widen as You see the ground Fern was once standing on getting smaller. What the hell?! You try to force Your head up a little bit to maybe help make sense of what You are seeing but can’t seem to get enough strength. You are dizzy. Extremely dizzy. From Your upside down position the steps that Fern is climbing on, looks like you are now miles and miles away from the kitchen’s floor. You are actually grateful for the vine’s tight grip and Finn’s expert knots. You really can’t do much but at least Your bonds right now are indeed keeping You secure. You close Your eyes and keep Your head down. Listening to the small creaks of the wooden steps that Fern is climbing on.

“Almost there Y/N.” the sixteen year old calmly says. Can he feel You trembling? You hate heights. 

You feel bile rise in your throat as Fern quickly jumps from the ladder. His feet hitting the second story with a heavy thud. The impact actually causes You to lose your breath. You feel Fern’s hand pat Your back in comfort. He doesn’t release you from the vine though. Instead after a few seconds of rubbing Your back he starts to walk. You can’t see where he is walking too but after Fern passes the purple chair that both Finn and Fern always seem to fight over during video game sessions, You start to panic. There is only one other thing left in the second story after Fern walks past the small floor plant. More steps.

Fern feels Your body tremble as Your brain puts two and two together. You have such a strong willed personality, something that both of the boys have come to admire. When You don’t want to do something You are usually the first person to voice your opinion. Even gagged, You still have a loud voice and man, are You talking!

Fern has to tighten his grip on Your waist twice before he feels confident enough that You won’t slide out of his hold. 

“Its okay, Y/N. Just a few more steps and we will be where we need to be.” Fern coos. Yet even though Fern is trying to be soothing, You are still hysterical as the sixteen year old climbs up the new flight of steps. The world is spinning fast around You. It only gets worse when Fern pulls himself up to the ledge with the wooden door. You feel like You are going to pass out. You can’t feel the vine around Your waist anymore. You really can’t feel anything anymore. You hear the door creaking open when You finally go limp and still in Fern’s grasp.  
===========

You are laying on something soft. That You can tell. Your eyes are still closed and You can feel Your heart beat slowly beating in your chest. There is a slight breeze because You can feel goosebumps starting to appear on your bare skin. You also no longer feel the rope wrapped around Your numerous different joints. 

“I don’t know what happened!? I..I...I was just carrying Y/N, you know and I was being gentle, trying to be affectionate and then, well, we got up here and then, then….well then HE/SHE was like this!!” 

You knew that panicked tone by heart. Fern. You can hear his feet rapidly pacing from somewhere near Your feet. 

“I just can’t do anything right!”

Hands touch Your forehead softly as Fern’s footsteps sound like they are getting faster.

“Fern, its okay, Y/N just fainted. Remember that HE/SHE hated heights?” Another male voice says. You can detect a hint of amusement laced in his wording.

“I know, I KNOW!” But what If this time is different?!” Fern’s words were closer to You now. In fact You can smell the fresh scent that is his breath as Fern’s fingers start stroking Your left cheek. Fern’s fingers feel different than Finn’s. While Finn’s fingers are delicate yet firm with their touches, Fern’s are calloused yet feel soft at the same time. It blows Your mind to know that these two boys are technically the same being. Yes, they have similarities in facial appearances but other than that in Your own belief they are two completely different individuals.

“What if I have hurt HIM/HER?” Fern whispered. His fingers were still stroking Your left cheek but the motion was getting faster, indicating to You that Fern is starting to really freak out. Finn sighed. “Oh Fern. Y/N is probably the most hard headed human I have ever met. I guarantee You that HE/SHE is fine.” 

Hard headed?

Your eyes opened at this remark! “How the hell am I the most hard headed person you have met Finn?” You shout at the two startled figures that are now sitting before You. “Considering the fact that You both apparently almost gave the still somehow living Kara a head concussion. The woman was a flipping “Seeker.” They don’t get hurt easily, you know?”

Blue and green eyes meet Your E/C eyes in bewilderment. You can’t help but laugh at the boys beside You. “I would still put me in you guys top 3 though.”

Finn chuckles nervously before standing up, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment as he did so. “Hahah, yeah. I suppose You are right there. Though regarding Susan, I think a head concussion was the least of her worries at that time Y/NN.” A blush forms on his face at the memory before he starts laughing. “I am happy to see that You are awake though.”

Fern only response to Your abrupt statement is to grab your waist tightly. 

“Yeah, I am so happy that You are okay. I was, I mean, We were really worried about You Y/N.” The moon illuminating Fern’s face allows You a chance to see a droplet of sap falling from his left eye. It's only for the briefest of seconds that You notice this before Fern wipes the tear away,

Your eyes slowly wander from theirs and view the area around You. You aren’t tied up anymore much to Your pleasure. So, You can actually hug the grass being who is still squeezing the life out of You. The soft area that You are laying on is none other than the canopy of the treehouse that You have called home for the last few weeks. The stars twinkle above You as Your eyes then notice the numerous candles resting all around the area.

Fern hops off of You and offers You his hand. You grip the hand eagerly, following him over to where Finn was standing. The hero grabs Your other hand and moves out of the way, allowing You the chance to see more of the amazing display before You.

A checkered blanket, BMO playing some sort of ancient classical music and a picnic basket are the first things You see as well as more different colored candles all glowing and reaching different heights with their flames. It is such a beautiful sight that You can’t even form words to describe what You are currently feeling. If You had to describe it, You would say the feeling You are feeling would be a mixture of awe, disbelief and happiness. The scene before You took Your breath away, which was something that rarely ever happens. Unless heights of course are somehow involved. But again, this was an entirely different feeling than the ones You have grown accustomed to when it involved situations with Your damn phobia.

“Sorry, it took so long Y/N.” Finn says beside You. “Trying to find classical music files for BMO to play wasn’t easy. I was with Princess Bubblegum for I don’t know how long…”

“5 hours.” Fern interrupts suddenly. You giggle softly at Fern’s cheeky grin when Finn stops to look at him before once more returning to his explanation as to why You were trapped in the cabinet for so long.

“Thanks Fern. For 5 hours today trying to get her to convert the music files that I did….”

“We.” 

There isn’t even a hesitation this time when Fern interrupts Finn again. That in itself, is rather comical to You. Yet somehow You do keep Yourself quiet as the hero just keeps on talking.

“Sorry Fern, WE found. They were in some sort of Wp4 format. Whatever the hell that means. Long story short, Princess Bubblegum with all her vast knowledge had no idea what the hell a Wp4 format was either. Hence, why You are just now seeing all this.”

You say nothing as You sit on the blanket. Finn and Fern join You. Finn’s eyes drift downwards, focusing intently on opening the wicker basket before the three of You. You know what's in the tin platter before Finn even opens the lid. You know the smell anywhere.

With the lid now removed You can see the numerous decorated cakes before You. Whats odd though is not all of them are decorated like the blonde. One of the cakes has details that look like You on it. You watch as the hero carefully pulls that one off the tray. His blue eyes start motioning to the Your side, where Fern is still sitting.

You look beside You to see Fern holding out a platter of his own baked treats. “I made some cakes for You too, Y/NN.” Finn’s grass counterpart says. He is purposely trying to avoid meeting Your eyes. Fern can be so cute sometimes.

“They might not look as good as the real thing, which is You of course! But I, well, ummm, I just thought that, well, ummmm, You know that ...ummm, well, just here.”

They aren’t as neat in the frosting area but You still blush to see that Fern went to all this trouble to make You something himself. He sets the tray in front of You before scooting over to Finn’s seated position. Just like Finn, a cake that looks like You is in his hand.

“So, is this why I was tied up in the closet for so long today?”

“You wouldn’t have to be tied up for so long if You hadn’t been so obsessed with eating all of the cakes.” Finn says to You deviously. Fern breaks out into an uncomfortable giggle but stops when he feels Finn eyes resting sharply on him.

“Then again I can’t blame You, Y/N. Maybe if You weren’t being tempted so much by a certain green individual, maybe just MAYBE things would have turned out a bit sweeter sooner...If You know what I mean. Hint, hint.” 

“Hey, you are one to talk Finn.” Fern says. His smile turning into a crooked grin. “Last time I checked Finn cakes are suppose to be stored in the refrigerator to keep fresh for later enjoyment. From what I heard thru BMO, you have just been leaving the freshly baked cakes out. Almost as if you were expecting some E/C eyed, H/C, haired human to eat them.” 

That sneaky little hybrid. You have to laugh at Finn’s face. It pales almost to the color of the full moon way above the three of You.

“Okay, okay. But Fern, you honestly can’t blame me. Y/N is quite fun to “mess” with.” 

Finn’s quotation around mess, just makes you laugh harder. He winks at You and You return the wink playfully. Fern just blows Finn a playful raspberry and then laughs. 

“Finn, I think when it comes to Y/N, the word mess is an understatement.”

You can’t agree with Fern more. Using the word mess is a huge understatement. You are only grateful that only Finn and Fern knew of Your sexual kinks. The thought of Jake finding out that You are a deviant would probably kill You and maybe even Your on and off sexual flings with the Merten boys. Yes, You read this correctly. Your relationship with BOTH of the sixteen year olds far exceeds what most think friendship typically is.

But in all truth, having a “friends with benefits” relationship with the two is just better. All three of You are attracted to one another so the sex never ceases to amaze. Because when it came down to You doing things “Finn’s way” or “Fern’s way”, or even the times when the guys just would combine their own individual ways together when it came to doing things with You. It just only added to Your already strong feelings towards the two. Not to mention the more stuff You did with the other sixteen year olds, the less sexual gratification You would get when doing the same exact things on Your own, “Your way.” Doing things by Yourself is one of the many things You left behind shortly after leaving Founder’s Island.

You feel tears forming in Your eyes as You laugh with both of Your friends. It’s Your turn for Your hands to wipe them away quickly.

“You guys are crazy.” You say between pants. Oh Glob, how Your lungs hurt from all the laughing that You are doing. 

“Us crazy?” Finn flashes You a look of mock confusion. “How are we crazy?” His fingers touch his chin in what would be an almost perfect example of the famous ancient human statue, The Thinker. 

“Yeah, the only one thats crazy is You, Y/NN.” Fern states, his eyes glowing downwards at the cakes before You. “You have tried even one yet. Aren’t You hungry?”

You laugh again about ready to say that You are but for once NOT for the cakes before You. But of course Your stomach decides that You are taking too long to answer. It growls loudly, causing Finn to snap out of his thinking pose. He eyes the cake in his hand before facing You with a serious look on his young face.

“I wonder what You taste like Y/N. It's been on my mind for awhile now.”

“Mine too actually.” Fern answers. “I mean we both have done things with You but have never gotten a taste. I mean I can’t physically taste You.” Fern’s eyes are focusing lazily on Your crotch. “But Glob only knows how badly I want to.”

“No, Fern. Glob isn’t the only one that knows that feeling. I mean It's really hard to make a replica of something when the only taste you have is just an idea in your own dreams and fantasies.” Finn’s blue eyes bore into Yours. You shudder in delight as his tone lowers. Fern’s eyes are hungrily looking at Your body, as he nods in agreement with his blonde counterpart. The green eyes trail up from your feet all the way to your eyes. You can’t help but wonder if the hybrid is trying to smell You.

“Sorry, I just can’t resist the urge anymore.” Fern says slowly. “I just got to know.” His fingers bring the cupcake of You up to his nose. A goofy smile spreads across his face as he inhales the sweet scent of the cake before him. You know just by the way Fern is acting that he is imagining the cake as the real You. “I know I got one thing right, N/A.” You watch him exhale in bliss. “I somehow at least got the cake to smell almost as sweet as You.”

You are still wondering if Fern can smell You. Because You are aroused at the moment at the kinky display before You. The answer is Yes. Fern’s head looks up at Your flushed face right after you finish thinking the question and smirks. “Then again nothing is as sweet as Your scent.”

Fern leans in. Your noses are almost touching.  
“Here smell.”

Your take a deep breath. The cake smells earthy but sweet. Like a blooming flower in the spring. Is that what Fern thinks Your scent smells like? Screw deodorant if that is the case! “Now I can’t help but wonder if You taste as good as You smell N/A.” The cake is still resting below Your nostrils. You won’t lie, You are tempted. Luckily so is Fern.

“Won’t you try a bite? That would make my interpretation of Your taste down there so much more sweeter.”

How can You refuse that request? It isn’t a typical cake. It's completely dirt based and formulated for Fern’s plant body. Still though You take a bite before handing it back to Fern. Who is literally beaming with joy. You lick Your lips and the hybrid looks like he is about to cry. Of course though, Fern quickly controls his emotions. It makes You happy to see that He doesn’t stop the ecstatic smile that falls over his face as he looks at You with adoration.

“I was going to wait for You to pick a cake and eat it first Y/N.” Finn starts after watching the erotic show unfold before him. Your dilated eyes stare at the blonde. Just like You and Fern, Finn is obviously aroused. A flushed, blissful look washes over the hero as his eyes close in concentration. “But I am extremely impatient.” 

You watch as Finn grips the cupcake he made of You in his hand. Gently he brings it to his lips, You can’t look away as his pink tongue starts licking the frosting off. He moans and sighs, obviously enjoying the sweetness that is the treat.

“I have always imagined that You would taste something like this, Y/N.” He says to You in his excited state. “So sweet, so soft, so..”

“Perfect.” Fern finishes. You notice a white flower pop up on his hair as he starts to eat his own cake. 

Finn moans again. He arches his back for a moment before he leans over towards You. 

“Here Y/N, take a taste of Yourself.” He demands of You as he licks his lips slowly, watching as You open your mouth to honor his request.

Damn! You taste good. Like really good. The only way You can describe the soft, sweet treat that was currently in Your mouth is F/F. It coats Your mouth like a second layer. The taste is addicting, so addicting that You take another nibble. Finn doesn’t seem to mind, in fact the noises that You are making seem to turn both of the handsome men in front of You on even more.

Finn pulls the cupcake away from You. His sugar coated lips rest softly on Your own for a few seconds before he leans back over to Fern who is sucking on his fingers in the final attempts to make sure nothing is left of his own Y/N cake.

“Yep. You still taste sweeter Y/N.” Finn says out loud. “I don’t think either of us can replicate how perfect You really are.”

Fern nods in agreement. Lust is the main emotion now on his attractive face. 

“So which one cake are You going to try first Y/NN?” Fern seductively asks. Finn pops the last little bit of the special cake he made of You in his mouth. Both boys stare at You, as You look back and forth at the beautiful trays before You. Glob, You are hungry. So hungry. But right now You don’t have much of a hunger for the cakes. There is something else that Your body wants more.

If Fern and Finn know what is about to happen they show You no knowledge. But then again You know them better than they think You do. Maybe that’s why they give You such delighted smiles when you push both the trays to the side and pounce on their more than ready bodies.

“I think I am going to have both.” You say as a big breeze comes through and blows out all the candles around the three of you, encasing You, Finn and Fern in the night sky’s darkness. “I am craving a different type of sugar.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read "Just Desserts." 
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing a story with "You" as my main character, so If you enjoyed please do me a favor and send me a COMMENT, give "Just Desserts" some KUDOS and or BOOKMARK!!
> 
> Thanks again!!


End file.
